


Day 6:Bad Plan

by Valedoceanlover



Series: dicktigerweek2020 [6]
Category: Grayson (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Dick Grayson is Demisexual, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Police Officer Dick Grayson, Romani Dick Grayson, Tiger is Patron, late to the party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valedoceanlover/pseuds/Valedoceanlover
Summary: Tigers plan was perfect.Except for that one, tiny, thing…
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Tiger
Series: dicktigerweek2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642267
Kudos: 28





	Day 6:Bad Plan

Three weeks ago a mission went haywire and almost cost the lives of five of my best agents, and myself. Nightwing had received my distress signal and arrived in time to save us all. Staying long enough to make sure those in need, made it to a critical care facility. Leaving with a finger salute and a whispered ‘call me sooner next time’ in my ear. It’s not an uncommon occurrence; he is after all on Spyrals retainer, for rare instances when his skill set proves to be more beneficial. What was uncommon was what I felt in those few moments I was sure I was finally going to ‘kick the bucket’ as Grayson would say. 

Regret. I had never really felt it before, but on that day it was a kick in the gut. So I started making a plan because life is fleeting and any second it could be over. 

Timing was the hardest part, so when the stars aligned I left for America, leaving my second in command. 

With Midnighters assurances that there was nothing bubbling in the caped community that would require Nightwings attention, I drew mine to Blüdhaven. Every couple months or so something big would happen what would scare residents and the criminal under belly into hiding for a few nights. Two nights ago it happened again. A gang war erupted, dozens had died, and entire blocks were destroyed. Nightwing had managed to put an end to their conflict. Arresting almost all those involved and finding where they had obtained such advanced weapons. As a result Nightwings patrol tonight will be short with the lower levels of crime, only another hour or so till he’s done. 

I had arrived at his place around midday and immediately got to work. Tidying his place was quick, his apartment more of an illusion of a mess than a real one. I had caught him in the past, when I was staying in his spare room too sick to attempt to function, cleaning the entire apartment spotless then deliberately scattering clothes and loose papers around, the controlled chaos seemingly calming to him. 

Grocery shopping took a few hours with traffic. And although his place was already quite stocked there’s something specific I wanted to make for dinner. Among a few other miscellaneous things required to make tonight perfect. 

* * *

It’s well into the night by the time foods almost done. Waiting for the last timer to go off I set the table; his nice china, a bouquet of his favorite flowers and two candles. I’ll light them once he’s cleaned up. The timer goes off and I turn off the stove placing tin foil over anything that needs to be kept warm and check the time. 2:20am, just enough time for me to say my final prayers for the day. 

* * *

Everything’s ready and any minute now he’ll walk in the door. I check for the umpteenth time that the ring is still in my pocket. The possibility of him saying no crashes into me and I have to stomp down my panic. But all the reasons why he should come bubbling forth. He could do better than me; it’s a thought that’s been in my mind since he convinced me to give us a chance. Logistically we are mess waiting to happen, and yet I’ve never been happier than when he is nearby. 

* * *

It’s 3am now and still no sign of him, I sit down at the table. Anytime now. 

3:30am I turn the music off. 

4:15am I check the news for any sightings of him, of anything that could be keeping him out. 

4:45am I check twitter and every other social media I can think of for any mentions of Nightwing or Blüdhaven. 

4:50am I should call him. But this is supposed to be a surprise. I’ll wait just a little longer, before I do. 

4:57am A big yawn escapes me. My eyes are growing heavy. 

* * *

There’s a soft clink as the aroma of rose hip and ginger tea clears the fog from my mind, slowly I manage to pry my eyes open. A steaming cup of tea has been placed on the table in front of me. 

“Morning sleeping beauty!” I look up and there’s Grayson in his police uniform and a cup of what smells to be coffee. 

“Grayson! Are you just getting in?” It’s a rarity but there have been a handful of times when officer Grayson has been forced to work the night shift, and it would certainly explain his absence. 

“Heading out actually.” My stomach drops. 

“I thought you had today off.” 

“I did, Jones called in sick-”

“And no one else could cover for him?” He looks slightly guilty. 

“I didn’t have any plans besides catching up sleep.” He shrugs his shoulder. 

“Where were you then?” I question. 

“I crashed in Nightwings bunker. Why didn’t you call? I would have woken up.” I raise an eyebrow. He has the gifted ability to wake the instant someone enters the room, but give him long enough in a place he feels safe and not even a stampeding herd of elephants could wake him. “Eventually....” 

“I wanted to surprise you.” He scoffs. 

“That, you certainly did.” His phone beeps. “I got to go.” He gives me a half smile, once he’s finished his coffee and kisses my forehead. “Your breakfast is in the microwave; heat it when you’re ready.” I catch his hand as he turns to leave. 

“You could call in sick two.” I try to salvage the situation. 

“Right because my job isn’t already hanging in the balance, what with my random disappearances in the middle of the work day, to who knows where.” First he kisses my knuckles then bends down to kiss my lips. I turn in my chair to face him, he Braces his forearms on my shoulders and I pull him by his hips forward till he’s standing between my legs. “When are you here till?” Another one. 

“I should be at the airport for five.” 

He frowns. “Already?” He will just be getting off work.

“You were supposed to have the day off.” I remind him. 

“And you could have called ahead.” One last kiss, his hands on my jaw and he pulls away. “Make sure you clean up.” He glances at the stove, to all the food I left out. Some of the things have been shifted so he could make breakfast, his dishes already cleaned and on the drying rack. How did I sleep through him doing all that? “And lock up before you leave.” His smile is warm as he backs toward the door. “I love you!” He departs, the door closing behind him. 

He’s already long gone by the time I realize the ring is still in my pocket. 

My phone rings. “So, is that wedding bells I hear?” Midnighters voice comes over the line far too cheery for this time of day. “No, I didn’t get a chance to ask.” 

“Really? Where in your plan did you go wrong? Was it the flowers? The food? No wait, it was the-”

“He didn’t show up!” I cut him off. His laugh booms over the line. I hang up. I’m not in the mood to deal with him at the moment. 


End file.
